exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kushar Scarlet
Kushar Scarlet is the second Future Child of Shiruka and Celena Scarlet and a Demon God of Damnation. Story Draconic Presence Like all Future Children, Kushar was first transported into the subplanes leading to the Cheshire Isle, and found there Kelional, a Demon God of Destruction who quickly became his rival. Despite being quick-tempered and eager to prove each other's strength, they found common ground in attacking the Paradoxes who sought to impede their way. The pair returned to the Cheshire, with Kushar and Kelional still extremely tense about one another, but eventually, after a series of clashes and struggles, the pair ended up understanding each other, with Kushar helping with healing Kelional's lost eye. They would later become lovers, supporting the other in their struggle against the world. Kushar was later summoned by Dragica, Nieves and Velleda de Courssombre, talented Witches who sought to bind him to their will ; however, they accidentally summoned the most powerful possible Demon instead of a minor familiar. Kushar easily overpowered the three, but instead of punishing them, he took them under his wing and brought them home alongside Kelional, teaching them about Black Magic. Appearance Kushar is a red-headed young man with burning red eyes, tan skin, and who usually wears one of his mother's armors, customized to his masculine build. His right eye is heavily scarred. As a Dragon, he possesses black and red pointed scales all around his body. Personality Kushar is playful and determined in his usual attitude, although he is deeply scarred within, hiding the guilt and powerlessness of being unable to defend his parents against END in the future from which he comes. For that reason, he feels the need to constantly reassert his strength and show it to others, acting tough as to reassure others and himself. Kushar is however extremely sensitive in docile in fact, and can be extremely soft when he isn't pretending, showing tenderness, affection, and a strong desire to care for those around them, in a protective way. His instincts as a dragon make him slightly territorial, and his young age and confusion only amplify the contrast between the two sides of his personality. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a dragon-blooded Demon God, it comes to no surprise that Kushar is an incredibly strong physical fighter. * Keen Intellect: Kushar has briefly shown, with the Dranievel sisters, to possess tremendous intellect, but seldom shows it. * Demon God Powers: Kushar possesses from birth the full authority of a Demon God. They include authority over hell, mastery over Fire and Earth and a godlike aura of dominance. * Armor Use: He can summon content of the Madigan Armory just like his mother does. * Dragon Transformation: He can transform into a Dragon due to belonging to the Madigan Bloodline. * Weapon Mastery: Kushar wields the blade with the proficiency of a Madigan, although he trades the Madigan's finesse for a more direct and brutal approach. Trivia * Kushar's name comes from the Kusheldra, a species of demonic dragon in folklore. Category:Character Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Interra Category:Future Child Category:Kuri